Gates and Boolean Equation
SUMMARY: During this section of the class we were educated on the types of gates used in computing and also boolean algebra and how it is used in unison with the gates and emulation of the gates. We also talked about how the gates interact with each other, and how you can create and equation from a graphical display of the gates or vice versa. Finally, the equations used in the gate formulas became progressively more advanced as we learned more about the function of the boolean equation and more of the laws that are applied to emulation or just standard gates. Also, I was unable to put pictures into this section for some reason, it would not keep organized. GATES: I learnt about the primary types of gates and how they can be used to emulate other gates. The first thing we studied was the gates shape and equation. Nest we began to do basic equations, putting 2 or 3 gates together, primarily AND or OR gates to keep it simple until we get the hang of it. Also, we started looking at how to calculate the outputs of these gates and gate combinations. Next, we then introduced much more complicated gate equations, brought in lines and 3-5 gates of ranging category. It became more difficult to calculate them as quickly, and we also started to emulate certain gates with 2 or more other gates to get a different input that’s similar to a different gate than what’s available. BOOLEAN ALGEBRA/EQUATION: We obviously needed to learn about boolean algebra/equation if we were to try to figure gate formulas out and emulate gates. We started of this section by doing some basic introduction, finding out that each gates does something in a formula/equation when paired with another gate, and how they interact. That was the introduction to the topic, but soon we were figuring out full equations consisting of 2-5 gates and turning an equation into a map of how the gates would be ordered. This became very challenging for me as I tend to focus less on something I don’t enjoy at all. OPINION: Personally, I hated this section of the course. I found it hard to follow if I was to miss a day of classes. I believe that if I had the time to properly understand the concept of it I could have excelled in gates and boolean equation. But do to my habit of not paying attention when the topic is something I’m completely not interested in, I was unable to get a good mark in this section of the class. The difficulties of gates and boolean came when I was unable to figure some of the equations, so instead of seeking help I focused on other stuff I thought was important to my mark in this class (portfolio included). IMPROVEMENTS: I wish I could go back and have gotten the help I needed. With a little help I could have done better and really understood the concept or gates and boolean algebra. I also could have improved my work effort instead of focusing on other aspects for the class.